What If?
by nukagirl
Summary: The question 'What if' is asked a lot now-a-days.What if the Battle Shell had missiles?What would happen if this sceincey thing is mixed with this sciency thing?What if had got an disease because of Raph's mistake? What if brothers become lovers?turtleces


What if

**What if?**

"Shell!" Raph heard Donnie shout through the bathroom door.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Raph called through the door. He was sitting with his back against the door, waiting for his little brother to call for help.

There was a splash of water, another curse, and then Donnie called out,

"Yeh…I think I do" Raph smiled slightly and got up, and walked into the room. Donnie was in the shower, trying to wash himself with a broken left arm and his right wrist in a thick bandage.

Raph winced at the sight of them, remembering that they were caused by him. But he grinned when he saw Donnie struggling with a bar of soap.

"Stop laughing and help me" Donnie said, dropping the bar into the bottom of the bath tub again.

"Ok, ok, keep your shell on" Raph said, taking off his wrist bands, bandanna and belt. Donnie watched his Sai drop to the floor and stepped back, allowing room for Raph to step into the shower. Raph picked up the bar of soap and slowly started to rub Donnie's plastron.

Images of a couple of nights ago came flooding into Raph's mind.

Him, Donnie, Mikey and Raph had gone topside and had a run in with some Foot Ninjas.

When Raph was fighting, he realised that Donnie was in trouble. A Foot was just about to crave him in half. Raph dived in front of the ninja, shoving Donnie out of the way in the process. Raph quickly knocked the Ninja out, and turned to Donnie.

Donnie's arm was bent out a weird angle, and blood was pouring from Donnie's wrist. Raph must have pushed him to hard and Donnie had fallen against the alley wall, smashing his arm. He had then fallen to the floor in pain, and had cut himself on a broken bottle that was on the ground.

Leo had a field day with this one, and Raph couldn't remember receiving a bigger lecture from him ever before. Raph could never remember feeling so guilty before either, and he was trying to help Donnie with everything he possible could.

Donnie had actual got annoyed with Raph always following him around, asking him if he could do anything.

"Raph, I can shower myself!!" Donnie had told him, before slamming the bathroom door.

"Well, I'll be out here if you need anything" Raph had replied before positioning himself against the bathroom door.

And now here they were.

"Shell, I feel so useless" Donnie sighed, as Raph scabbed his plastron.

"You're not useless, it's me that's useless" Raph replied, the guilt building up in him again.

"Raph…" Donnie sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"No, Donnie, what if I had pushed you harder and you smashed your head? What if you got brain damage? What if you were in a coma right now? What if your arm got infected from the cut? What if you didn't lead on a bottle, but a needle of something? What if you got HI-?"

"Stop with the 'what ifs?'" Donnie nearly shouted, drawing away from Raph. Raph looked at him, shocked and Donnie smiled slightly.

"We ran the test, I don't have an infection, just a cut wrist and a broken arm, so just stop the 'What ifs?'" Raph laughed, weakly, and got closer to Donnie, rubbing his shoulders with the funnel.

"Says the biggest Mr What-of ever" Raph joked, gently rubbing his brother's shoulders. Donnie closed his eyes again, leaning into Raph's touch.

"What if I mixed this sciency thing-a-bob with this sciency thing-a-bob? What if it made an even bigger sciency thing-a-bob? What if the Battle Shell had massive missiles? What if I touched this crystal with this crystal? what if it connected some weird under ground city thing?"

Donnie laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was Mikey" he told Raph.

"Turn around" Raph smiled, finishing the shoulders. Donnie turned around and lent his head up as Raph washed his shell.

"I'm sorry, Donnie" Raph whispered, leaning towards Donnie and nuzzling his neck ever so slightly with his face. He heard Donnie give a small moan.

"It doesn't matter, Raph…what's done is done"

"Yeh, but if there is anything I could do, just ask, and I'll do it" Raph told Donnie, drawing back. Donnie was quiet for a long while. Raph silently cleaned in between the groves in Donnie's shell.

Donnie then slowly turned around, so they were facing each other. Raph looked into Donnie's eyes, slightly puzzled. Donnie seemed to be studying Raph, and he slowly placed his hand on Raph's cheek.

"Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Kiss me" Donnie replied, quite calmly. Raph didn't say anything, but he could feel Donnie's breathes on his face. Raph slowly bent forward, and kissed Donnie.

But then Raph snapped backwards, like he had been shocked. Donnie grabbed his hand and this seemed to calm Raph slightly, even through his heart beat was going really fast.

"It's ok" Donnie quietly said. Raph could see the hurt and regret in Donnie's eyes. Raph pulled away from Donnie's broken arms.

"I…I've finished now" Raph whispered, stepping out of the bath tub. Donnie closed his eyes and nodded. Raph couldn't really tell, due to the heavy water running down Donnie's face, but Raph was quite sure he saw a tear run down Donnie's cheek with the shower water.

"I can dry myself" Donnie told Raph, as he picked up a towel.

"Don't be stupid, you can't even use your arms…its ok, I'll do it" Raph replied, trying to forget what just happened. Donnie didn't say anything, but got out of the shower, dipping wet. Raph quickly dabbed himself dry before advancing on the silent Donnie.

Raph gently dried Donnie, and he felt himself go hot, and his heart beat quicken again.

What's happening to me? Raph asked himself, as he bent down and dried Donnie's thighs. A drip of water teased Raph as it slowly fall from under Donnie's shell and down his leg. Raph tried to fight the urge to lick it but couldn't. He slowly bent forward and ran his tongue across Donnie's leg.

Raph heard Donnie gasp, as he gently kissed Donnie's leg.

"Raph?" he asked, with lust in his voice. Raph stand up, forgetting what he was doing, and pressed his lips against Donnie's. He could taste the love and shock of Donnie as their lips moved slowly with each others.

Raph pulled away, gently, breathing deeply. Donnie let his eyes stay shut a second longer then need, before looking at Raph.

Without words, Raph embraced Donnie, who wrapped his arms around Raph the best he could.

"If you need anything…just asked, ok?" Raph whispered, before kissing Donnie on the forehead and then walking out the room. Raph smiled as he shut the door and he felt Donnie do the same.

What if two brothers became lovers?

**Three done, three to go! This is Donnie/Raph. I kinda like this couple, but some of the stories I have read about them have been, well, weird. This story is strange, because I have made so you have to think about Donnie's point of view more then Raph's. If you get confused, I could write it in Donnie's POV. **

**Next one is Leo/Mikey. **

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. Thanks.**

**Nuka **


End file.
